Slaughter
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, Jakotsu wants a little romp with Bankotsu to relieve his tension, and gets more than he bargained for.


Slaughter

By kira

_For Sensei who issued another challenge... Hopefully this measures up!_

_Special thanks go out to my beta, Jen, for helping me nix 135 words. I don't think I could have done it without you! *huggles*_

_888_

Jakotsu was having the time of his life. Giggling maniacally, he ran through the village, slaughtering everyone in sight. Young, old, male, female, it didn't matter. All he wanted was his young lover's hands gripping his hips as he pounded away. The cross-dresser sighed loudly, not finding any thrill as he decapitated a group of frightened women.

Bankotsu on the other hand, was bored. Their mission was simply too easy. The villagers offered little resistance as they swept through, killing everything that moved. He could not wait for it to be finished so he could go collect the rest of their payment. Spying Jakotsu up ahead, he sauntered over to the eighteen year old.

"Oi, Jakotsu!" he called out.

The cross-dresser, who had been struggling to remove a pretty kimono from a headless corpse, looked up. "Aniki-chan!"

"Whatchya doin'?"

"Nothing..." Jakotsu smiled impishly.

"What?" Bankotsu asked, knowing he would regret the answer.

"Let's nookie!"

"Here?!"

"Yeah!"

"We're in the middle of a battlefield... or rather a dead village..." the fifteen year old explained.

"So?"

"Well..."

"I thought you liked me." The cross-dresser pouted.

"I do... it's just that..." Bankotsu trailed off helplessly. "We're covered in blood and muck and grime... and... it's just weird."

"Nookying with me is weird...?" Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"No!!" Bankotsu quickly assured him. "Nookying around dead people is..."

Jakotsu folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Awe, come on, Sweetness..."

The eighteen year old looked away sullenly.

"Please...?" the younger boy begged.

Jakotsu steadfastly refused to look at him, in a silent battle of wills.

Groaning softly, Bankotsu looked at the carnage all around them and back at his lover. His paramour was most likely craving the physical closeness of sex as a way of draining his tension after a battle. He could feel his resolve slowly crumbling; even though the younger boy really did not feel like indulging him at the moment. Still, Jakotsu was proving hard to resist, and bowing to the inevitable, he said, "Fine..."

"Yes!" the older boy squealed, throwing his arms around Bankotsu, and kissing him.

"Okay, okay!" The fifteen year old removed his paramour's arms from around his neck. "Just get on your hands and knees and we'll make this quick."

The cross-dresser shrugged, but got down on all fours none-the-less. He giggled when the younger boy pushed roughly between his legs. Bankotsu fumbled with his armor, cursing the knee length flap that got in the way. Seconds later, it was resting on top of his paramour's back, the soft rustle of clothing the only indication of the fun that was to come. Unfortunately, their surroundings did nothing to get Bankotsu in the mood. The stench of death and the flies were making him sick, and no matter how many times he rubbed up against Jakotsu's bottom, he remained flaccid.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't, Sweetness."

Jakotsu mewled in disappointment.

"Sweetness..."

"Never mind."

"Sweetness," the younger boy growled, his frustration getting the better of him. Closing his eyes, Bankotsu stroked himself. He was surprised at how quickly he grew hard and he spitefully pushed his dry member into his paramour's tight entrance. Ignoring Jakotsu's startled yelp, he developed a bit of a rhythm.

Jakotsu had wanted a mutually satisfying romp, not this fiery agony in his butt and he longed for the younger boy would hurry up and climax. When Bankotsu did, he tried not to cry when he pulled out of him. While the fifteen year old looked for something to clean up with, Jakotsu whirled around, slapping him hard across the face, and splitting his bottom lip. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" the cross-dresser hissed.

Bankotsu nodded, wiping the thin trickle of blood off his chin with the back of his hand. He slowly got to his feet and finished dressing. Picking up his Banryuu, he said, "Come on; let's go," as he walked away. Sheathing his Jakotsutou, the cross-dresser hurried after him...


End file.
